Don John and Katharine
by Adrienne-Sama
Summary: Don John stalked sullenly down one of the surrounding country lanes, brooding to himself, moping, when he heard sobbing coming from one of the small branching trails" My first fanfic, please R&R DonJohnXOC


Don John and Don Pedro become smitten with a maiden that mysteriously arrives at Leonato's home

Don John stalked sullenly down one of the surrounding country lanes, brooding to himself, moping, when he heard sobbing coming from one of the small branched trails leading off of the lane into the surrounding wooded area.

"Please, leave me alone, I have no money," a feminine voice pleaded, clearly unable to do anything.

Don John turned onto the trail in question and found a young woman, sitting on the ground, arms wrapped protectively around herself. Standing over her, were three rough looking men, who were grabbing at her arms trying to free them so the shreds of her bodice would fall to the ground.

"Let her go," Don John growled, drawing his sword.

The trio looked up, the sword tip aimed at their chests. Eyes widening, they let go of the helpless woman and fled from the wrath of the illegitimate brother of Don Pedro. Sheathing his sword, Don John kneeled before the sobbing woman and handed her his handkerchief. She glared at him.

"And how am I supposed to use _that_ if my bodice will disintegrate if I let go with even one hand?" she said scathingly, "Apparently you are no better than they are."

He withdrew the offered handkerchief, and removed his shirt, letting it drop on her lap and turned around, an arm over his eyes. She quickly pulled the shirt over her ruined bodice and let the scraps fall to the ground. She stood slowly with the aid of a nearby tree.

"Milord?"

"Are you decent madam?" Don John asked politely.

"Yes, thank you very much sir, both for chasing those men away and for your shirt."

He turned around to face her, "It was my pleasure."

"My name is Katherine," She attempted to let go of the tree and curtsy, but fell to the ground, her legs unable to support her weight.

In two strides Don John was at her side, again kneeling, "Are you alright Katherine?"

She pushed her torso up off the ground and rested the weight of it on her palm pressed into the dirt, "I don't know sir."

"Don John."

"Excuse me sir?"

"My name, Don John," he repeated, holding out his hand to help her up.

She accepted his hand with a grateful smile and he pulled her to her feet. She stood for about three seconds before starting to crumple to the ground. He caught her before she could fall completely to the ground and lifted her into his arms. Blushing, she allowed him to hold her almost uncomfortably close to his bare chest. He held her with one arm around her back and the other under her knees.

"Is it alright if I take you to the place I am staying? At Signore Leonato's home?"

Katherine looked up sharply, the top of her head bumping his chin, "That is where I was going."

"Then I shall take you there."

She settled back into his arms and held still to avoid further complications for him.

When they arrived at Leonato's, they were greeted by a quarreling Benedick and Beatrice.

Don John cleared his throat, "Excuse me please, might I get through this door?"

They looked up, and Beatrice's eyes widened, "Katharine!"

"Hello Beatrice," Katharine said sheepishly.

Benedick looked curiously at the bedraggled, yet still beautiful woman.

"Where did you find a pretty thing like this Don John?" he asked curiously.

"By the side of the road," he said, enjoying the look on Benedick's face at the words, "Lady Beatrice, do you think you might find something for Lady Katharine to wear? Her gown was shredded by bandits."

Beatrice's eyes widened, "Of course, right away Sir."

"Lady Katharine, can you stand?" Don John asked gently.

"I think so sir," she replied uncertainly.

He carefully set her on her feet and she managed to stand upright for about two seconds before putting her full weight on her legs and collapsing against his chest with a cry.

"What hurts milady?" he asked, again gathering her into his arms.

Tears streamed down her face, "My ankle."

"It's alright, you'll be okay," he crooned into her cascading blond curls, too softly for Benedick and Beatrice to hear.

Benedick and Beatrice were looking at each other in astonishment, Don John taking to a woman so quickly?

"Beatrice, do you think that you could support Lady Katharine to the womens' quarters by your self?" Benedick inquired, looking back to the sobbing woman in question.

"I think not Benedick, I don't think that I am quite strong enough to carry her that far."

"Then I shall help you, if Don John would fetch a doctor."

Don John looked up sternly, "You shall not, Benedick," he looked to Beatrice, "Is Lady Margaret close by Lady Beatrice?"

She nodded and went to fetch the gentlewoman. Returning with Margaret, she and Beatrice, with the aid of Don John managed to get Katharine supported between them and headed toward the womens' quarters, where a hot bath and a clean dress were waiting for Katharine.

Don John looked to Benedick, "Perchance, have you seen my brother?"

"Aye, he was conversing with Leonato in the garden," Benedick answered, pointing in the wanted direction.

"Thank you; tell Lady Katharine I shall return shortly with a physician."

Benedick nodded and watched as Don John hastened to the gardens in search of his Don Pedro.

Katharine sighed as she sank into the hot, soapy water.

"How did you manage to get carried here by John the bastard?" Beatrice asked conversationally.

Katherine looked up sharply, "Beatrice! That is very rude! One should never call another such a disgusting thing."

Beatrice blinked, "But it's true, he is the illegitimate brother of His Grace Don Pedro."

Katherine settled deeper in the water, her nose grazing the surface as Beatrice washed her hair, picking out leaves and twigs as she went. When Katharine was squeaky clean, she got out of the tub with the help of one of the gentlewomen. They toweled her off and helped her into underclothes and a clean, white day dress. They braided her hair in a crown around her head, the two small braids meeting in the back into one big braid.

A soft knock came at the door and Beatrice stuck her head out, Benedick had come earlier to tell Katharine that Don John was going to bring a physician. This time it was Don Pedro, Don John, Leonato, Claudio, and Benedick with an unfamiliar physician standing behind Don Pedro and Don John.

"Just a minute, you lot aren't allowed in here."


End file.
